We're Canon!
by Nana Cassal
Summary: "—Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¡Qué importa la ficción si podemos ser canon en la vida real! Somos canon en nuestras vidas y en la mente de millones de fans". Nadie lo habría dicho mejor. Y contra eso nadie podría hacer nada. [Klance] [AU TV Serie].


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU Voltron LD Serie TV **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** OOC **ǀ** Uso de nombres de los VA para nombrar personajes **ǀ** Oneshot **ǀ** Crack **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance (Keith x Lance).

 **N/A:** Esto nació de un conjunto de imágenes súper random que una amiga compartió en FB.

Para dejar las cosas aún más claras: Jeremy (Lance). Steven (Keith). Bex (Pidge). Josh (Shiro). Tyler (Hunk). Kimberly (Allura).

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **We're Canon!** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Un mes exacto había pasado desde la última vez que piso ese set, llegó momento de regresar a la realidad. Que si bien las vacaciones habían sido reparadoras, tampoco se hubiera quejado de que estas hubiesen durado más.

—Vamos, Steven… ¡Keith! Quiero decir Keith.

Una vez que pisaban de nuevo el estudio dejaban de ser quienes eran para volverse su personaje. Él era Keith y sus compañeros eran Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran Lance... Incluso el mismo director les pedía que se nombraran entre ellos tal cual para meterse todavía más en sus papeles. Los primeros días eran difíciles pero terminaban acostumbrándose.

—Como te decía, Keith, esta será la última temporada. Después puedes tener todas las vacaciones que quieras —le había reconfortado Shiro cuando se cruzaron en maquillaje.

Le habría gustado hablar un rato más con él pero, a diferencia de su compañero quien necesitaba incluso decolorar su cabello, Keith sólo requería una polveada a su nariz y unos cuantos retoques a su falsa cicatriz en la mejilla.

Terminado su arreglo, se dirigió al foro donde se encontraban sus otros camaradas. Cuando entró de inmediato distinguió las siluetas de Bex y Kimberly, no… de Pidge y Allura —maldita falta de costumbre —quienes ya se encontraban estudiando lo que suponía el guion de la temporada.

Cómo él aún no recibía el suyo, se acercó a husmear en el de las féminas.

—Díganme que muero heroicamente al final de la temporada.

Pidge se soltó a reír.

—Si no han matado a Shiro, mucho menos a ti —mencionó acomodándose las gafas —. Seré sensacional está temporada. Claro, como siempre —finalizó orgullosa de sí.

—Lo creo. —Al ver que Pidge volvía a concentrarse en el escrito, ahora dirigió la mirada a la otra chica —. ¿Y qué debemos esperar de Allura esta temporada? ¿El Allurance será canon?

Allura sonrió nerviosa, llevándose el guion al pecho y suspirando contra este. A Keith no le dio ninguna buena espina.

—En realidad todavía no llego a esa parte —admitió —. Pero sólo es ficción, ¿no es así?

Keith no supo cómo interpretar el gesto de Allura —o más bien lo sabía pero aún se acostumbraba a lidiar con ello—. Después de todo, las buenas nuevas eran demasiado recientes.

—Por cierto, ¿y Jeremy? Supuse que llegarían juntos.

Steven se parecía muchísimo a Keith, mejor personaje no le pudieron haber asignado. Por eso para ninguna de las dos chicas fue sorpresa de que en lugar de que les diera una respuesta clara sobre su paradero, tan sólo hiciera una mueca y desviara la mirada.

— No lo he visto desde que aterrizamos en la ciudad. Debió haber ido a visitar a su familia o qué sé yo.

—¿Entonces admites que se fueron juntos de vacaciones? —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

Antes de poder deshacerse él mismo de la incomodidad, al foro ingresaron Shiro y Tyler —¡Hunk! —. Luego de todos haberse dirigido a saludar al último, Keith hizo una mueca.

El reencuentro muy bonito y todo, ¿pero dónde diablos se había metido _Lance_?

—Que no se pierda la costumbre de ser el último en llegar, ¿verdad? —murmuró Hunk cerca de su oído. Keith sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar. Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le esperaba otra larga temporada siendo el hazmerreír del elenco.

Lance y él eran el blanco de burlas desde la temporada seis. Aunque haciendo aún más retrospectiva, todo aquel asunto databa incluso desde la tercera temporada.

Este era el momento en el que comenzaba a rememorar.

Cuando le llamaron para hacer casting para el personaje de Keith, coincidió también con la lucha por el puesto para Lance. Jeremy y él quedaron como finalistas para sus respectivos papeles y una de las últimas pruebas consistió en realizar la escena del posteriormente famoso «bonding moment» en conjunto con ambos bandos de actores. Jeremy escogió a Steven y ese fue el comienzo de todo.

— Vamos, siento que entre tú y yo algo bueno puede salir —había objetado Jeremy aquella vez. Steven alzó una ceja.

—¿En qué te basas?

—Mis corazonadas no fallan, futuro colega.

Y se sorprendieron a sí mismos de lo bien que les salió.

Fue así como dos actores técnicamente novatos se quedaron con dos de los cinco estelares que había en el show.

Ahí conocieron a Josh el cual tenía una carrera más o menos destacable en televisión al igual que Kimberly. Bex había hecho uno que otro comercial además de participar en el doblaje de algunas series y películas. Tyler venía de una serie exitosa pero teniendo un personaje poco recurrente. Jeremy contó que su carrera consistía también en doblaje y uno que otro cameo en programas para pubertos.

Steven, quien de igual manera se había conformado hasta el momento con papeles de soporte, se dio cuenta que «Voltron: el defensor legendario» era la oportunidad de oro para la mayoría de ellos. Deseó de todo corazón que la serie despegara.

Al final no fue solo el show el que tuvo éxito.

En ese set dio inicio una bonita amistad, no obstante siempre fue notorio que el mayor vinculo lo tenía Jeremy y él. Mientras que en la pantalla chica era algo así como rivales, en la vida real su relación era más amistad y menos odio, porque sus roces los tenían más allá de sus interacciones como Keith y Lance.

Fuera de los reflectores, las primeras dos temporadas pasaron de esa manera. Fue a comienzos de la tercera en la que Steven notó que su relación iba por otro rumbo y no fue sino hasta la quinta que Jeremy también se percató.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Lance.

—Hey, todos, ¡Keith ha vuelto!

—¡Corten!

La grabación hizo una pausa. Entre actores se reunieron para comentar sus escenas y los directores para discutir los asuntos que a ellos les concernían. Lance se acercó a Keith y este no pudo más que desviar la mirada, haciéndose el interesante.

—Eres muy duro conmigo, dude.

—Sabes que así es el personaje. Y deja de actuar así, es extraño cuando sigues siendo Lance.

—Pero sí tú eres Keith. Y estoy seguro de que a pesar de cómo vaya toda esta historia, Lance se alegró de ver a Keith y viceversa.

—¿Hablas por ti mismo y te escudas tras Lancey-Lance?

Luego de un silencio que a Steven se le hizo eterno, el chico frente a él asintió.

— Puede ser. Pero eso no quiere decir que esto haya dejado de ser extraño para mí.

La conversación quedó pendiente ya que una nueva escena dio comienzo.

—¡Acción!

Trato de ser lo más profesional posible para poder continuar grabando. Supuso que Jeremy hizo lo mismo.

Por más oportunidades que los demás les dieran, no fue sino hasta el último día de grabación que pudieron compartir una conversación decente.

Steven sabía que Jeremy había dado el primer paso. Ahora era su turno.

—Luego del festejo por haber terminado de grabar... quiero que hablemos.

No le dio tiempo a negarse. Y la fiesta transcurrió tortuosamente lenta. Por suerte, gracias a esta, con unas copas de alcohol en el sistema fue mucho más sencillo para ambos sincerarse y terminar a besos en los baños de aquel local de buffet.

Si bien su relación era privada ante los ojos del público, habría sido imposible ocultarla de sus compañeros. Cuando comenzaron a grabar la séptima temporada todos los del elenco y staff lo sabían. El primero un hacer comentarios ante la noticia fue Tyler.

—Esto nos daría más rating. ¡El Klance ha arrasado con todo!

Jeremy no argumentaba nada contra esa supuesta lógica. Steven lo mandaba a callar, alegando que no usaría su vida privada como _queerbait_.

Y aunque ambos sabían que una cosa era el rumbo de la historia y otro el de sus vidas, no era como si lo que sucedía con sus personajes no les afectara. Y mientras Steven admitía para sí haber sentido algo de celos con las escenas entre Jeremy y Kimberly, Jeremy no se avergonzaba de decirle en voz alta que no soportaría una escena con Acxa.

—Vamos, todavía no se ha confirmado nada. Sólo es un guiño.

—Guiño o no, me da igual. Sólo que si te toca hacer una escena de ese tipo...

—Tú eres quien tiene más probabilidades de volverse pareja de Allura.

Ante eso, ninguno podía decir nada.

Para calmar los aires decidieron irse de vacaciones lo más lejos que pudieron, fuera de todo ese mundo espacial y y los paparazzi. Pero ahora, con la vuelta al set, Steven no sabía lo que les depararía ahora.

¡Y el maldito de Jeremy no llegaba!

—¡Compañeros! —Y hablando del Rey de Roma —. ¿Me extrañaron?

Todos fueron a saludarle, todos menos Keith. Porque él no lo extrañaba para nada e incluso lo había preocupado con su retraso.

Luego de más reencuentros y de ponerse al día con todo lo que habían hecho durante esas semanas, se reunieron para discutir con el director. Ajustando detalles, exponiendo dudas y entregando los guiones a quienes faltaban.

Cuando se separaron, Jeremy se dirigió a su camerino para darle una leída a su libreto. Aprovechando que las primeras pruebas de escena serían sobre los Holt, Steven lo siguió de cerca.

Se hizo oír apenas entró al camerino.

—¿Al final de temporada sí te casas con Allura?

Jeremy alzó la vista de los papeles para clavarla en la de su acompañante. Sonrió.

—¿Y tú te irás con Acxa a gobernar el imperio Galra?

—Muy gracioso.

Se sentó junto a él a una distancia prudente. No era como si estuviese realmente molesto, menos por ese motivo tan estúpido. Después de todo, por más que le causara cierto repelús, ese jodido asunto era pura jodida ficción.

Más bien debería agradecer a _Voltron_ el haber conocido al posible amor de su vida.

— No me atrevo a leer el guion por eso, sabes —admitió luego de unos minutos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Keith, nuestro líder lobo solitario tiene miedo del malvado guion? —sonrió de medio lado, esquivando el manotazo del otro.

—Eres un idiota, Lance.

—Soy tu idiota.

—Y cliché. No tienes imaginación y por eso usas esas frases de comedia romántica.

Ambos soltaron una risa. Aprovechando que Steven había cerrado la puerta, Jeremy pasó un brazo por la espalda del otro. Ese simple contacto era reconfortante.

—No importa cómo termine. Si Keith y Lance no terminan juntos, tú y yo sí. Y haciendo cosas que no son propias de un show para niños.

Steven le habría soltado otro golpe de no ser por lo ameno del contacto. Aprovecho la posición para ladear el rostro y poder besarlo.

—Dile eso a las fans. Ellas están a dos capítulos de venir y quemar Dreamworks.

—Lo terminarán aceptando. Digo, cuando anunciemos nuestra relación será como si su pareja se hubiera vuelto real.

—Eres un genio, Lance. Espero que lo demuestres al 100% en esta temporada.

—Igual yo. Quiero que Lance brille.

—¿Tú tampoco has leído el guion, entonces?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo pasar de la primera página. Admito que también temía por nuestro destino.

Keith ahora pasó un brazo por su espalda. Era su turno de ser cariñoso con su coprotagonista.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¡Qué importa la ficción si podemos ser canon en la vida real! Somos canon en nuestras vidas y en la mente de millones de fans.

Nadie lo habría dicho mejor.

Y contra eso nadie podría hacer nada.

—Keith, Lance, ¡hora de grabar!

Luces, cámara… ¡acción!

.

.

.

* * *

Esta es mi manera de expresarle al fandom que no importa qué suceda al final con el Klance en la serie. Da igual si es canon o no; los fics, los fanarts, los doujinshi y demás siempre van a prevalecer.

¡El fandom no morirá!


End file.
